Airborne
by suzie2b
Summary: Don't inhale


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Airborne**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol had been sent out to discover why 1** **st** **Lieutenant Wilson's fifty man platoon had gone silent. Base had been trying to reach them for several days on all known frequencies without success. The company had been stationed 100 miles behind enemy lines.**

 **When the jeeps arrived at the coordinates Captain Boggs had given them, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went to the top of a hill a half mile away with binoculars to check things out. What they saw shocked and sickened even the battle-hardened Sergeant Troy.**

 **They approached carefully, keeping their eyes on the surrounding area. The bodies lay strewn around the still intact camp. Some sort of attack had obviously happened, but what?**

 **Moffitt looked at a few of the bodies that hadn't been disturbed yet by scavengers. "From the looks of things it would appear they've been dead for three or four days."**

 **Troy nodded. "I don't see any wounds. It looks like they died all at once – fell where they stood. What could do this?"**

" **Offhand, I don't know…"**

 **Moffitt was interrupted when Hitch hurried over. "Sarge, we found something."**

 **The three of them joined Tully where he stood staring at several depressions in the sand. Troy asked, "What'd you find?"**

 **Tully pointed and said, "Those weren't made by plain shells, sarge."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Look at 'em. The shells are somewhat intact. When was the last time you saw that? And these landed a good fifty to sixty yards from the camp … like the Germans weren't even aiming for a direct hit."**

 **Moffitt examined the shell fragments. "He's right. There's something odd about this."**

 **Hitch said, "Remember when Tully and I took that seminar on explosives a month or so ago? It was while the two of you were in meetings with Captain Boggs and Major Gleason. Anyway, one of the newer thing we were shown was shells that, when they blow up, they release gas into the air."**

 **Tully added, "Less explosive is needed … just enough to open the shell."**

 **Troy growled, "Chemical warfare."**

" **Can't be sure what they used, but in that seminar we were told the latest thing is called Soman."**

 **Moffitt looked at the privates with concern. "Did either of you touch anything?"**

 **They shook their heads and Hitch said, "No. We didn't want to take a chance on contaminating ourselves."**

" **Good. Let's take the jeeps and get back to that hill we were on."**

 **Troy asked, "Are we in danger here?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "I've read a bit about Soman gas. It supposedly dissipates quickly, but I'd rather play it safe and not stick around."**

 **Back at the hill Troy said, "Hitch, you and Tully keep watch. I want to know if anyone comes near there. I'm going to radio headquarters and find out what they want us to do."**

 **#################**

 **Four hours later a company of men trained in chemical warfare arrived to join Troy and his men. Major Butler asked, "What have we got, sergeant?"**

 **As Troy and Moffitt led the way to the top of the hill, Troy said, "Probable gas attack, sir." He handed the major binoculars and pointed at the camp. "There's supposed to be fifty men in that camp along with 1st Lieutenant Wilson. They're all dead."**

 **Major Butler peered at the camp and the bodies. "What makes you think its chemical?"**

 **Moffitt said, "The bodies would indicate they didn't have a chance to try to get away. They appear to have died where they'd stood." He pointed to where the depressions were. "Tank shells hit over there. Everything points to them being made to release gas. Possibly Soman gas, major."**

 **Butler glanced at the sergeant. "I see you have some knowledge about this."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Not much actually. This information came from Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew. They were at a seminar a while back."**

 **The major gave Hitch and Tully an approving look. "All right. First of all … did any of you touch anything down there?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "No, sir. We got out of there as soon as we realized what we might be dealing with."**

" **My men and I will go in and check things out. I'll signal you if it's safe to come down."**

 **Major Butler and his men, dressed in decontamination suits and gasmasks, drove to the camp. They fanned out, checking bodies and what was left of the shells, while others stood watch around the perimeter.**

 **About an hour later Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully saw the major remove his gasmask and waved them in.**

 **When they met up with Butler, they were told. "Well, it was some kind of nerve agent. No way to know for sure which one, but if I have to guess I'd say it is the Soman. It's the newest thing out there developed by the Germans."**

 **Troy asked, "What happens now?"**

" **We pack everything up and head back to base. Hopefully, after further examination of the bodies, we'll be able to figure out what exactly it was that killed these men."**

 **Hitch asked, "You're going to take** _ **all**_ **of the bodies back to base, sir?"**

 **The major nodded. "We'll keep a few of the intact bodies for autopsy. The rest will have to be burned because of any possible contamination issue. When we get back to base you'll need to take hot showers with plenty of soap and I'll have someone pick up those uniforms you're wearing. You probably weren't contaminated or you'd be feeling some effects by now, but better safe than sorry."**

 **#################**

 **It was late when the Rat Patrol and Major Butler's people arrived back at Ras Tanura. As soon as the jeeps were at the motor pool, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went for showers.**

 **One of the major's men showed up at the barracks to collect the uniforms and noticed there were just three sets of clothing. "I was told there were four of you."**

 **Moffitt dropped his uniform in the bag and said, "There is, but Private Pettigrew lives in town with his wife."**

 **Directions were given to the small apartment over the café. When the major's private arrived and entered the hallway he heard what sounded like water running and a pile of clothes on the floor in front of a door. Wanting to make sure he retrieved the right uniform, the private walked down the hall and knocked. When Charley opened the door he asked, "Is this where Private Pettigrew lives?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Yes, it is. Did Major Butler send you?"**

" **Yeah, I'm supposed to pick up his uniform."**

" **Tully's in the shower now." Charley pointed and said, "The uniform you want is down by that door."**

" **Thank you, ma'am."**

 **After showers and clean uniforms, they met in the mess hall for something to eat.**

 **Tully and Charley sat down with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch with a tray of food. Since it was late the kitchen was closed, but the staff had sat out the usual late night fare of sandwiches, fruit, and cookies.**

 **Troy asked, "Did Major Butler's man find you, Tully?"**

" **Yeah, sarge. He picked up my uniform while I was in the shower."**

 **Charley picked the orange up off the tray and began to peel it as she said, "Sounds like you guys had one heck of a day."**

 **Hitch was eating his second sandwich and said, "It was long too. This is the first food we've had since breakfast."**

 **Charley was careful not to mention the words "chemical warfare" since there were a few others in the mess tent. "So what happens now? Are you going to have to go after the Germans who did this?"**

 **Troy sighed and set his coffee down. "We'll get a report to Captain Boggs in the morning and see what he wants to do. He probably won't send us out until Major Butler can tell what exactly happened to those men."**

 **Moffitt said, "If we are sent to find those Germans, it could be a tricky mission considering what we'll be up against."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch and Tully as he said, "Meet Moffitt and I at headquarters at 0700 tomorrow."**

 **Hitch asked, "What about the jeeps?"**

" **You can take care of them after the meeting with Captain Boggs. I think we should all be there to hear what he has to say about this situation."**

 **#################**

 **Just before 7:00 the next morning Troy and Moffitt watched Tully walk into headquarters with Charley. He walked her to the couriers' office, gave her a quick kiss, and opened the door. After Charley went inside, Tully closed the door and joined the sergeants. Not thirty seconds later Hitch walked through the door.**

 **The four members of the Rat Patrol went upstairs to Captain Boggs' office. The captain's aide Corporal Green was at his desk when they arrived. Troy said, "I think the captain's expecting us."**

 **The corporal nodded. "He is, but he's waiting for you in Major Gleason's office."**

 **The door with a name plague that read "Major Thomas Gleason" was opened by Captain Boggs when Troy knocked.**

 **When the Rat Patrol walked into the office they found Major Gleason sitting at his desk and Major Butler sitting in a chair in front of the desk. After the obligor salutes, Gleason said, "Good morning, men. Captain Boggs and I have spent a good portion of the night talking to Major Butler about what happened to 1** **st** **Lieutenant Wilson and his men."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Was it** **Soman gas, sir?"**

 **Major Butler said, "As far as we can tell. It was definitely a nerve agent."**

 **Troy asked, "Do you want us to go out and find the Germans who used this stuff on our people, Major Gleason?"**

 **Gleason said, "Last night we ordered spotters into the air at first light and it looks like we got lucky. One of them saw a German column camped about 240 kilometers south of where you found 1** **st** **Lieutenant Wilson's camp."**

" **And you're betting they're the ones we want."**

" **Yes. The spotter guessed there was maybe a squad. Halftracks and one tank. There were two covered trucks."**

 **Moffitt said, "They're probably carrying more gas bombs, sir. It could be that they're going to try to track down more Allies to use them on."  
**

 **Major Butler said, "That's what we've been thinking too."**

 **Captain Boggs handed a file to Troy and said, "This is all the information we have. You're going to go out there, destroy the German column, and bring back whatever they're carrying."**

 **Troy looked through the paperwork. He looked up and said, "You want us to take Major Butler's men with us, sir?"**

 **Butler said, "My men are battle ready and well versed in handling nerve agents. I realize you and your men usually work alone, but this time it's best to have some specialists along."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "He's right, Troy. We've never had to handle nerve gas before. It's best if we have someone along who knows what's what."**

 **Troy had to agree and asked Butler, "Will the major be coming along?"**

" **Not this time. I'm going to be heading the research to find out if the Germans were smart enough to manufacture an antidote along with the gas and where we can get our hands on some."**

" **How many are you sending with us, sir?"**

 **Major Butler replied, "Lieutenant Moore is handpicking ten men to go with you."**

 **Moffitt asked, "When are we leaving, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs said, "As soon as possible."**

 **#################**

 **The Rat Patrol led two trucks with ten men and plenty of supplies of different types out of Ras Tanura just after 1000 hours.**

 **They moved along at a moderate pace and watched their base drop out of sight behind them. Tully noticed Moffitt reach over the seat and bring a gasmask out of the back. "Do you think we'll need the masks Lieutenant Moore gave us?"**

 **Moffitt turned the mask around in his hands with a sigh. "I certainly hope not, but I'm glad we have them … just in case."**

 **They stopped before they got to the German lines. While Moffitt spread a map on the hood of the jeep** **Lieutenant Moore joined him and Troy saying, "What's going on? Why are we stopped?"**

 **Troy said, "There's no need to waste time going out to where Wilson and his men were found, lieutenant. If we head out from here, we'll cut our time and miles in half."**

" **Makes sense. What kind of route do you suggest?"**

 **Tully was in the back of the jeep on watch and Hitch joined Troy, Moffitt, and Moore. Moffitt pointed to a spot on the map and said, "If we follow the German lines west and cut through these hills to head south, we'll be just a few miles from them at nightfall."**

 **Hitch questioned, "But don't the Germans watch that pass for their supply lines?"**

 **Troy nodded and looked at Moffitt. "Yeah, they do."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I said we'll cut through the hills. I said nothing about using the pass."**

 **Tully said from the back of the jeep, "Moffitt and I found a roundabout through there when we were scouting the area a while back. It's rough and rocky, but passable."**

" **And the Germans appeared to be ignoring it. It'll be a little slow going, but we'll still save enough time to make it worth it."**

 **Troy smiled. "Okay, let's go."**

 **Just before they got to the hills, Troy sent Moffitt and Tully ahead to make sure the Germans were still ignoring their route. They found no evidence of security and returned to report the way was clear.**

 **Moffitt and Tully led the way with Troy and Hitch bringing up the rear. Three hours later they were out of the hills and back on the sandy desert floor where they could make up some time.**

 **#################**

 **About an hour before sunset the group stopped for the night. Troy went to Lieutenant Moore and said, "We're about thirty minutes from the coordinates we were given. My men and I are going out to check on that column. We should be back in a couple of hours."**

 **Moore nodded. "Right. I'll take care of things here."**

 **When the two jeeps stopped at the bottom of a sand dune there was just enough daylight to see that their target wasn't where it should be. Troy and Moffitt scanned the darkening area with binoculars to no avail.**

 **They returned to the jeeps and Troy sighed as he said, "We're too late. They're gone."**

 **Tully asked, "Is there a way to figure out which way they went?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Possibly. I'll take a look at the maps when we get back to camp."**

 **Lieutenant Moore's men had hot food waiting for them when they got there. Troy explained the situation to Moore while Moffitt gathered his maps and joined them at one of the fires.**

 **Moffitt folded one of the maps and began to peruse it by firelight when Hitch and Tully arrived with some food. Hitch handed a plate to Troy and Tully gave one to Moffitt before they sat down with their own.**

 **After five minutes of silence, Moffitt took a bite of his meal before he said, "There are two possible targets. They could take advantage of either one."**

 **Lieutenant Moore asked, "Where are they?"**

" **One is a fifty miles east of here. The other is maybe seventy-five miles north, near the Allied lines."**

 **Troy asked, "What kind of targets are we talking about?"**

 **Moffitt said, "There's a British company to the east. The last I heard they were dug in and disrupting the German supply lines out there. The other is an American battalion set up about ten miles into Allied territory."**

 **Lieutenant Moore said, "If it were me, I'd go for the bigger target."**

 **Hitch growled, "Yeah, why bother taking out a hundred and fifty guys when you can kill a thousand."**

 **Moffitt said, "Either one is viable."**

 **Tully said, "We could check 'em both out. It wouldn't take long to catch up with them if they left here today."**

 **Moore said, "That could waste a whole day if we don't find them at the first location."**

 **Troy thought about it and said, "Tully's right, lieutenant. You and your men wait here. We'll move faster without the trucks. Hitch and I will go east. Moffitt and Tully will go north. When we find that German column we meet back here."**

 **Moffitt said, "Instead of using the time to come back here, the one that finds the prize can send a coded message to the other."**

" **That would save time. Whoever finds the column can stay where they are and keep an eye on them while the other comes back to escort the trucks."**

 **Moore nodded. "So we have a plan?"**

 **Troy smiled. "We have a plan."**

 **#################**

 **At first light Troy and Hitch headed east and Moffitt and Tully went north. About an hour into their search Hitch pointed and raised his voice over the engine, saying, "Dust cloud ahead, sarge!"**

 **Hitch, who was sitting on the radio in the back of the jeep, said, "Let's check it out!"**

 **Hitch gave a nod and sped up to catch what they hoped was the Germans they were looking for.**

 **As they closed in, the dust cloud dissipated and by the time the jeep stopped in the cover of some boulders it had disappeared altogether. Troy grabbed the binoculars as he hopped out and Hitch followed him to where they could check the column.**

 **Hitch waited until Troy had a chance to look things over, then asked, "Is it them?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Looks like it. I see a tank, but it's a Panzer 1."**

" **They aren't built to shoot shells like what was left at that camp."**

" **Yeah, there must be…" Troy saw a soldier go to one of the trucks and pull back the flap before climbing inside. "Wait a minute. They have a mortar launcher in that truck." He handed the binoculars to Hitch. "Take a look."**

 **Hitch studied what he could see of the launcher. "Looks like maybe a Stokes. That would handle the shells they were using."**

" **That's what I thought. A tank, two trucks, and halftracks. I'd say we've found our guilty party. I'm going to send a message to Moffitt and Tully with the coordinates."**

 **Troy had instructed them to go around and come in from the southeast so they wouldn't be seen. Moffitt told Tully to keep his speed down so as not to kick up too much dust. By the time they got back to the trucks and got to where Troy and Hitch were waiting, nearly three hours passed.**

 **Troy gave Moffitt time to check out the column, then asked, "What do ya think?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'd be willing to bet that's them."**

 **Lieutenant Moore lowered his binoculars and said, "Yep, that's them."**

" **How do you want to handle this, Troy?"**

 **The sergeant looked at Moore and said, "I'm open to suggestions, lieutenant."**

 **Moore said, "I'm thinking the gas bombs are in the second truck. All we need is that truck intact. Everything else can be blown to kingdom come."**

 **Moffitt said, "They'll probably wait until tonight to attack that British company. Do you think we can get in there in daylight?"**

 **Troy sighed. "I don't think we've got a choice." He looked up at the sky and said, "We have time. Let's work it out."**

 **#################**

 **There had been a small argument as to exactly who would go into the German camp. Lieutenant Moore wanted at least two of his men to go in with Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully.**

 **Troy said carefully, "I know you told us your men are battle ready, lieutenant, but have any of them really been in a firefight?" Moore shook his head slowly. His men were well trained and willing to fight if need be, but none of them had been in an actual firefight. Troy nodded his understanding of what the lieutenant didn't voice. "All right. We'll go in and take care of the Germans, then you and your men can come in to do what you need to do."**

 **Moore relented and said, "Okay, but we'll be ready if you need us. Just give a signal."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "I'll remember that, sir."**

" **And take those gasmasks with you … just in case."**

 **They waited and watched the Germans until it was approximately two hours before sunset. Then the Rat Patrol went to work.**

 **As they broke into pairs on the way to the camp, they could see that the Germans were getting ready to head out, but there was no urgency in their preparations.**

 **Soon Troy and Moffitt was circling the camp, setting up the explosives they'd prepared. Hitch and Tully went around the opposite way doing the same thing, but when they got to the truck with the mortar launcher they stopped to check it out. There was actually to launchers—the Germans had thought to bring a spare—but no bombs.**

 **Hitch and Tully set explosives in the back as well as under the engine compartment. They carefully made their way to the second truck. Crates of shells were stacked inside stenciled with the word "GASBOMBEN". Tully looked at Hitch and nodded silently to let his counterpart know that this was truck they needed to avoid.**

 **After Troy and Moffitt had set their timers, they headed back to their people. Hitch and Tully had set the last of their charges and were heading out when someone shouted, "Halt!"**

 **The privates slowly turned to face the German guard behind them. They knew the first of the charges were going to go off any minute. Hitch and Tully looked at each other as more German soldiers were starting to surround them. Seeming to know what the other was thinking they suddenly turned and made a break for it.**

 **Hitch and Tully scrambled into the only place that wasn't wired to blow up. They could hear a voice shouting in German. Tully translated in a whisper, "Their commander just reminded them what's in here. They won't shoot."**

 **Just then the first of the explosives went off, blowing a halftrack to ruin.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Moore, and his men watched the first charge explode. Troy said worriedly, "Where's Tully and Hitch?"**

 **Moffitt, just as worried, said, "I'm sure they're on their way."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully sat in the dark truck listening to the explosions along with the screams as German soldiers died, praying that no hot shrapnel would tear into through the canvas covering. Then it suddenly got quiet. The privates started to crawl towards the opening in the back when the flap was pulled back and a flashlight beam hit them. Hitch and Tully were quick to dispatch the two Germans before they could do anything.**

 **The flap fell back and a German accented voice called out, "You in the truck! You will come out now!"**

 **Tully whispered, "I guess there were a few survivors."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Think we're out numbered?"**

" **Most likely."**

 **Hitch looked at the gasmask hanging from his belt, then at the crates that surrounded them. Tully noticed and said, "Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Probably not, but we can't shoot our way out and we can't sit here hoping Troy and Moffitt can come after us any time soon."**

 **Tully sighed and reached for the gasmask on his own belt. "Can you make one go off without a launcher?"**

 **Hitch got some detonation cord from his pocket. "Yeah, I can do it. Just give me a minute."**

 **Tully took one last look around to see if there was by chance something of use. He found a box that held smaller boxes. He opened one of the small boxes to find vials. Tully used his penlight to read what was printed on one of the vials, then tucked it into his jacket pocket.**

 **#################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and the others watched as there was a sudden flash and a small explosion. Moffitt whispered, "Oh my Lord."**

 **Lieutenant Moore shouted, "Gasmasks now!"**

 **Everyone quickly donned their masks. Troy and Moffitt started to move forward, wanting to go after their men, but Moore grabbed them by the arm and shook his head, yelling through the mask, "We have to wait!"**

 **They watched with trepidation as the small cloud of gas engulfed the German camp in the waning light. Troy gripped Moffitt's shoulder, both were feeling a kind of fear they'd never felt before.**

 **Then they saw them. One of the gas stumbled Hitch and Tully. Moffitt yelled, "There they are!"**

 **The two sergeants moved to go after their friends, but again Moore stopped them. "Let my men do their jobs!" He turned to his men and told them, "Take blankets and bring them back!"**

 **Four men went out, wrapped Hitch and Tully in blankets—being careful not to touch their contaminated skin or clothing—and brought them back. They were hustled into the back of a truck.**

 **One of Moore's men hurried over and showed a small box to the lieutenant. "Pettigrew had this in his jacket, sir. He said it's the antidote."**

 **Moffitt took the box and checked the label. "He's right." He read off the dosage and gave the box back.**

 **Moore sighed with relief. "Good. Go administer it as instructed and get them scrubbed down. Burn their clothes. Did they say how many bombs went off?"**

 **Moore's man replied, "Hitchcock said only one, sir."**

" **All right, get going."**

 **As the young man hurried off, Moffitt said, "They both have spare uniforms packed in the jeeps for emergencies."**

" **They're going to need them, sergeant."**

 **As Moffitt walked away, Troy asked, "Will they be okay?"**

 **Lieutenant Moore replied, "They had their gasmasks on and we got to them quickly. With that antidote they should be all right. After a good scrub down with plenty soap and water, we'll monitor them for symptoms. You can take them back to Ras Tanura in the morning."**

" **What about you and your men?"**

" **I'm going to send for another escort. We'll be all right until they get here tomorrow. We can't do anything until the gas clears out of the area anyway."**

 **Troy asked, "How long will that take?"**

 **Moore said, "There's a fair breeze. It should dissipate into the desert by morning."**

 **Later that evening, after Hitch and Tully were scrubbed within an inch of their lives, they were sitting around a fire in their clean uniforms having something to eat.**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined them and Moffitt asked, "How're you two doing?"**

 **Hitch sighed. "We're okay."**

 **Tully said, "Just tired."**

 **Troy said, "You two are very lucky, you know that don't you?"**

" **Yeah, sarge, we know."**

" **And we are going to have a little talk about this incident."**

 **Hitch and Tully silently nodded.**

 **Moffitt said quietly, "We know you wouldn't have set that bomb off if there was any other choice, but it was a very dangerous thing to do."**

 **Troy looked at the two exhausted privates. "Finish eating and go get some rest. We're going back to base in the morning."**

 **#################**

 **As the sun came up the next morning, Hitch and Tully were given another dose of antidote as they sat in the passenger seats of the jeeps waiting to leave.**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined Lieutenant Moore where he was overseeing his men as they went to work. Troy said, "We're about ready to get going, lieutenant. Is there anything you need from us first?"**

 **Moore looked at them. "No, sergeant. Things are under control here. There should be another escort unit here in a few hours. I have sentries posted. We should be fine." He handed the box with the vials of antidote to Moffitt. "Take this along. The doctors will want to keep up the treatment and monitor the privates for a day or two. And if you could get one of the vials to Major Butler for analysis, I'd appreciate it."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Of course, lieutenant. I'll see to it personally."**

 **Troy asked, "What if your men are exposed to that gas? Won't they need the antidote?"**

 **Moore said, "Pettigrew said there was a crate of those boxes in the back of that truck. We shouldn't need it, but it's there if we do."**

" **All right, lieutenant, we'll be on our way then."**

 **#################**

 **Next, stay tuned for "The Talk"**


End file.
